The Great Knight And The Archer
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: Have you ever questioned what came of the Shepherds who were unmarried, after they defeated Grima? Enter Frederick's and Virion's world, and see what came of them, in this one shot.


Tick tock…

The seconds seemed to last minutes, the minutes seemed to last hours and Frederick was fucking bored. Yep, since Grima died, he hasn't had a lot to do. Chrom and Lissa both have husbands now – you heard that right, Chrom is gay. As soon as Gangrel was defeated, he wished to take the master tacticians hand in marriage, which was an amazing wedding! It made Lissa and Lon'qu's wedding look like a baked potato. Not even a seasoned baked potato. You know what, not even a baked potato – just a potato. A bland, undercooked potato.

The great knight traces his finger gently across the table, which has been excessively cleaned, due to his boredom. He…He wished to feel excitement again, instead of this bitter emptiness, which was consuming his being. Frederick continued to stare into his reflection, until he heard some chatter not too far from the room he was in.

Of course, he wouldn't normally give a damn, but he is so fucking bored, he has been left to listening to petty arguments about baby food and who's going to feed the baby. _Shut the fuck up._ He always thought. _And, shut your baby up too, before I fucking feed it poison._

He isn't married. He is Frederick – a strong independent man who doesn't need a woman to tell him how sexy he is. He already knows, he is a mighty fine specimen.

Yet, this is how he is spending his evenings. Staring into a table he has cleaned dozens of times, until his reflection tells him to fuck off – or the cleaners tell him to get off of his arse and find a job, that isn't being an overprotective bodyguard.

Slowly, he sees that behind his reflection, there is another – blue hair. _Chrom? No, he has not aged that quickly, to the point where his hair may as well be grey…_

Suddenly, Frederick spins around a presses his polished to perfection, silver lance against the intruder's throat, with them bent over backwards against the counter, that is behind them both.

"Oh? You certainly like to move quickly." The intruder responds, clearly flirting. Of course, that is normal for this particular intruder – Virion. As always, his cravat and hair are immaculate. He seems to not have a care in the world, and the Duke has clearly come prepared with a bucket full of pick-up lines.

Sir Frederick slowly pulls the lance away and stands as he normally would, slightly embarrassed that he attacked the man he was partnered with for a large percentage of the war…

"What do you want, Virion?" The knight sighs, though he is somewhat thankful for some company.

"Me?"

"That is your name." Frederick quickly responds, which makes the archer chuckle lightly.

"You certainly have a way with words – anyway!" Virion suddenly shouts, smirking as he looks up at the tall man before him. "You and I are going out! We are going to be the free spirits of the night – wandering until we find the one to take into our embrace and-"

"I decline."

"Wh-What?! You cannot! We must share a glass of wine – or perhaps a bottle of the finest red… We shall have quite the night, you and I!" Virion pauses, before he puts on his most charming voice and holds out his hand. "So, what do you say?"

"Are you so desperate for attention, that you are trying to woo me?" The archer goes to respond, when Frederick suddenly speaks once more. "I accept. We shall share a glass or two under the stars that gaze upon us. We shall depart at 5:00pm, and we will spend the night out – and I am referring to us camping under the night sky, so prepare yourself-"

"For a night of passion!" The blue-haired man says, in a tone most serious, but affectionate.

Still in shock and disbelief at the man's words, the great knight departs – not a single other word leaves his mouth.

Tick tock, once more…

Virion is late. This didn't come as a surprise to Frederick. He recalls having to literally drag Virion out of his tent, just to ensure he did his regular training exercises. The brown-haired man lets out a sigh, tracing his finger across the bag that holds the tent, and other 'must haves'. Frederick looks up from the bag, and soon finds two eyes piercing into his own.

He is not fazed.

"You are late." The great knight says, now throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"Better late than never!" Virion says, his charm helping him get away with his tardiness. "Now then, let us depart!" With those two, the words venture forth.

Tip top. Yep, they finally hit the top of the hill. The view was something to awe at… The landscape below, was nothing more than the roofs of buildings, and the evergreen fields that run in between them. Above that, was the sky… It looked like a sheet of stars. Actual stars. Not that fake star crap, that you get on those baby bed sheets. That is just wrong.

Frederick has already set up the tent, and Virion started a calm fire – much calmer than what Frederick would have built. That fire would have burnt brighter than the blazes in the very depths of Hell, that dance around Satan.

The two have been sitting together in blissful, yet awkward silence for a fair bit of time now, having ran out of small talk.

"Virion? Why did you wish to take me out here?" The great knight questions, as he continues to gaze out into the distance.

"I wished to thank you."

"For what?"

"I wished to thank you for everything you have done. Not just for me either." He paused, sipping at a bit of his glass of wine. "It hasn't gone unnoticed – everything you do. I see how you work. Day in, day out. You do the impossible every day, and nobody seems to say so much as a thank you! You deserve more than that!" Virion silences himself, now taking a larger gulp of his wine. He daren't look at Frederick…

 _Why am I so nervous? I manage to get women into my bedroom without even a minor slip up! Of course… I haven't done that in a while. The appeal? There hasn't been any. The idea of having a thoughtless night of 'passion' has repulsed me for some reason._

Slowly, the archer glances over at the great knight, who he soon identifies is no longer staring out into the distance. _The brown-haired man seems to be… Thinking? Perh-_

Suddenly, Virion's line of thought is cut short, when he finds Fredericks lips pressed against his own… He was frozen for just a moment, before he found himself kissing just as passionately back – his arms wrapping around the other.

After a few moments, the two pull apart… Their eyes lock for a moment, but they both immediately look away, partially in confusion, and partially in embarrassment. The archer unwraps his arms from around the other, when suddenly a sentence is carried through the air.

"I love you, Virion."

The great knight says the words with great confidence – never has he felt so certain about such a strong emotion. Well, other than his OCD and his obsession with milord. His desire to say those words burnt brighter than the flames that danced from the boats that he once helped to set ablaze.

Was this the excitement that Frederick craved so much? Was the excitement that he wanted…Virion?

"I love you too, Frederick." The blue-haired man finally responds, slightly more nervous than the other, which made him seem slightly less than certain. "And, I mean that – truly – I mean… After battle, I just…" He trails off once more, before his tone becomes stronger. "I missed you!"

Virion dares to make eye contact with the other, who for once is not hidden behind all his ruggedly handsome features, and his stern facial expressions… He finds Frederick looking back at him, smiling warmly – as opposed to threateningly, like when the great knight told the archer, he would rip off his skin if he bothered 'milord'.

"I may not play chess, but… I shall be the knight, who protects my queen – you are the queen. Milord will always be the king, and I will always have to serve him, and-"

"I accept that. I would be a mere pawn, if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you." Virion smirks, knowing he finally managed to interrupt Frederick.

Suddenly, Frederick downs his glass of wine, before he pulls the other into his tight and warm embrace. They both lay together, in blissful silence…

 _I may not have any children to show at the end of my life, and I may not even be remembered for my duty as a knight, but… I could not care less. Virion is my other half – the one who brings the danger and excitement into my world. We may not be accepted into society by all, but I do not care about that either. All that matters? Is that we love each other – and that we are not afraid to show it._

 _I may still be a bland, undercooked potato, but he is an overwhelming pile of curry sauce, and together we can be something so magnificently awful._


End file.
